Musicians may need to enhance sound texture, and/or functionality, and/or visual texture of a musical instrument by using accessories, for example, jingle bells, cymbals, tambourine jingles, shakers, fashion accessories, etc. The accessories are attached to the musical instrument using a fastener, for example, a clamp. Typically, the fastener is designed based on a structure of an accessory and the musical instrument to which the accessory is to be connected. Therefore, each particular accessory requires an individually designed fastener for connecting that particular accessory to a particular musical instrument. The individually designed fasteners have limited functionality and can accommodate only a single accessory or a limited number of accessories. Moreover, conventional fasteners used to attach an accessory to a musical instrument are heavy and have large surface areas which affect playability of the musical instrument. Furthermore, the conventional fasteners are susceptible to mechanical stress exerted by the musical instrument, thereby further affecting the playability of the musical instrument.
Hence, there is a long felt need for a kit comprising an attachment system with a connector element for attaching one or more of multiple interchangeable accessories to an instrument, for example, a musical instrument to enhance sound, functionality, and visual elements of the instrument, without affecting playability of the musical instrument.